


Asile

by A_D_P



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien et Marinette se rapprochent, Adrinette, Alya et Nino ont clairement manqués quelque chose, Chat et Marinette comprennent plusieurs choses ensemble, F/M, Fluff, Inspiré par la comédie musicale de Notre-Dame de Paris, Intertextualité, Marichat, Réflexions sur la société et la beauté versus la laideur, aucune idée combien de chapitres ça va durer, avoir une boîte de papiers mouchoirs à portée de main peut être une bonne idée, contient des chansons parfois modifiées, de meilleurs amis à amoureux, j'ai étudié en littérature française et ça paraît, je ne suis pas désolée, les tags peuvent changer en chemin, oui Gabriel Agreste est un mauvais parent mais un super vilain compétent, trouver le courage d'essayer encore une fois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: Mademoiselle Bustier donne à sa classe un travail de recherche portant sur « Notre-Dame de Paris » de Victor Hugo et ses différentes adaptations. Marinette en connait heureusement plusieurs, mais celles-ci lui réservent de surprenantes découvertes quand Chat Noir vient faire l’une de ses visites habituelles…soulevant des questions importantes, comme toujours.En en apprenant davantage sur son chaton, il se pourrait bien que Marinette trouve le courage qu'il lui manquait pour se rapprocher d'Adrien. Il lui rappelle beaucoup trop Chat avec sa solitude et son habitude de prétendre que tout va bien même quand ce n'est pas le cas...





	Asile

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous et à toutes! 
> 
> Ça me fait un peu drôle d'écrire en français pour une fois... mais j'écris cette fanfiction parce que j'ai vraiment sincèrement eut envie de rendre hommage à Notre-Dame de Paris de Victor Hugo, et à la comédie mucsicale du même nom (la version de Luc Plamondon et Richard Cocciante). J'ai vu la version de Disney étant petite, mais elle m'a moins impressionée. Je vais tout de même l'inclure un peu. :) 
> 
> Étant petite, les commédies musicales étaient une partie intégrante de mon quotidien et de la culture que j'ai appris très tôt à aimer. J'aimerais bien partager cet amour-là...
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent, commentent et laissent des kudos!

Marinette connaissait ses classiques, et pas seulement à cause de son job de babysitter occasionnelle. Quand elle était plus petite, elle avait été fascinée par les films de Disney et les comédies musicales, dont elle mémorisait les répliques, les pistes sonores et les paroles de chansons par coeur à force de les écouter. Tom et Sabine n’étaient pas de fervents cinéphiles, mais de temps en temps, après une grosse journée à la boulangerie-pâtisserie et un souper de famille, une soirée cinéma prenait place dans le salon. Sabine préparait du pop-corn pendant que Tom et leur fille choisissaient le dvd qui serait à l’honneur ce soir-là avant d’installer les coussins et les couvertures. Le choix était difficile à faire; il ne manquait pas de films chez les Dupain-Cheng. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et bien qu’ils soient minutieusement classés pour éviter les recherches et les explications laborieuses, il arrivait souvent que l’un deux soit oublié pendant plusieurs mois avant d’être miraculeusement retrouvé et ne revive ses heures de gloire, cédant la place d’ancien oublié à un collègue qui serait à son tour retrouvé et ré-apprécié plus tard. Aussi bien dire que d’aussi loin que l’aspirante designer pouvait se rappeler, la collection de films trônant près du téléviseur avait toujours été variée et très bien garnie, tout comme le répertoire de chansons familial.

Quand la phase « films de Disney » était passée, la jeune fille était devenue une jeune femme qui, quand un design la chicotait trop ou qu’elle voulait téléphoner à Alya, s’éclipsait et laissait ses parents passer du temps devant un de leurs classiques en amoureux. Évidemment, elle disait rarement non à une soirée cinéma, mais Marinette avait aussi élargis ses horizons… Étonnamment sans jamais totalement laisser de côté les comédies musicales. Bien que celles-ci restaient des favorites imbattables, il était rare que les chansons qu’elles contenaient se retrouvent à être fredonnées encore au hasard par Marinette. En grandissant, les chansons populaires, Jagged Stone et les airs que Luka jouait parfois pour elle avaient remplacés le répertoire enfantin sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme… tout comme les piles de devoirs et de travaux, les designs et les bricolages avaient bien vite pris la place des films dans le quotidien de la jeune femme. De plus, depuis que Tikki était entrée dans sa vie, Ladybug prenait trop de son temps pour que Marinette passe trop de temps devant un écran…Ça expliquait pourquoi les deux versions encore visionnables de Notre-Dame de Paris qu’elle possédait étaient, bien que placées de manière à être faciles d’accès, recouvertes d’une épaisse couche de poussière. 

La jeune femme prépara un plateau plein à ras-bord de cookies pour Tikki, deux verres de lait et quelques pâtisseries, se saisit des deux dvds et monta dans sa chambre à l’étage avec l’intention de trouver son sujet de dissertation et de prendre des notes sans négliger son propre plaisir. Au moment où elle allait démarrer le premier film, un tap-tap timide à sa fenêtre stoppa son geste, mais pas un sourire rayonnant de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. L’ombre noire à la grâce feline qui allait se glisser dans sa chambre par la lucarne était un habitué des lieux et un visiteur plus que bienvenu. 

Les visites de Chat Noir étaient souvent imprévisibles, riches en émotions et pleines de surprises, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas; au fil du temps, son partenaire était devenu ce meilleur ami dévoué, drôle, ouvert et affectueux qu’elle était toujours heureuse de voir, bon jour, mauvais jour. Chat Noir était beaucoup plus complexe et tellement plus important que Ladybug ne l’avait d’abord cru…mais que Marinette avait découvert un peu comme on redécouvre un dessert classique. Derrière sa confiance et ses blagues se trouvaient la gentillesse sans borne d’un garçon qui se sous-estimait souvent, qui manquait d’estime de lui et ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec les autres. Derrière le besoin de protéger et prendre les coups à la place de son partenaire ou de ses amis se trouvait un coeur en or généreux qui avait tant à donner, mais qui avait été si peu habitué à recevoir, qu’il doutait de mériter les plus petites des attentions, pensait souvent qu’il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou avait été trop ci ou pas assez ça. Derrière la souplesse et l’agilité du chat noir de Paris, il y avait un jeune homme affamé au corps trop mince qui n’avait pas accès à des repas aussi copieux qu’il ne le devrait. Les yeux verts brillants derrière le masque étaient expressifs, de vrais fenêtres donnant sur son âme…et maintenant que Marinette savait tout ça, elle en était d’autant plus fière de lui, d’autant plus reconnaissante d’être devenu si proche de l’autre moitié de leur duo, assez proche pour se mériter un surnom, trouver mille façons de lui faire comprendre l’étendue de l’amitié qu’elle ressentait pour lui, et ça passait par des moments comme ce soir-là. Marinette lui fit signe d’entrer par la lucarne, repensant à leur proximité pendant que le jeune homme tout de cuir noir vêtu se glissait silencieusement à ses côtés pour recevoir son câlin d’arrivé habituel. Les deux amis avaient leur petite routine: peu importe ce qui devait se passer durant le lapse de temps qu’ils réussissaient à passer ensemble, c’était un câlin en arrivant et un en partant. Entre ça, tout pouvait arriver, mais plus souvent qu’autrement, pâtisseries, rires, complicité et réconfort se trouvaient à être des incontournables. 

À la base, ce n’était pas l’intention de Ladybug de permettre à son partenaire héroïque de se tenir si près de son identité secrète, et si on lui avait dit qu’un jour, elle l’accueillerait à bras ouverts presque tous les soirs, elle aurait sûrement pété un câble. Chat noir lui-même se laissait encore surprendre par la situation chaque fois qu’il utilisait la discrétion des toits parisiens et de la fin de soirée ou de la nuit pour se diriger vers le balcon de son amie. Adrien avait si souvent voulu se rapprocher de sa camarade de classe, mais la voyant toujours si timide, si réservée, presque effarouchée quand il essayait de l’approcher, il en avait conclu qu’il ne parviendrait pas de sitôt à l’approcher. Nino et Alya lui disaient constamment que leur Mari se dé-gênérait à un moment donné, qu’il lui fallait juste être patient et continuer d’essayer, mais il voyait bien qu’elle était différente avec les autres; confiante et pleine de répartie, spontanée, lumineuse, drôle, adorable… Il lui semblait que seul Adrien Agreste arrivait, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, à la faire se replier sur elle-même jusqu’à ce qu’elle menace de disparaitre dans le décors. Rien ne l’avait préparé à ce qu’un jour, elle puisse agir autrement avec lui; il était loin de se douter de la manière dont son amie réagirait à Chat Noir à force de le côtoyer. Après leur première rencontre, ils n’étaient même pas sensés se revoir, encore moins passer autant de temps ensembles et finir par aussi bien s’entendre…Et pourtant, en dépit de son identité secrète, de tout ce qu’il ne pouvait ni lui dire, ni lui offrir…Derrière son masque, il était celui avec qui elle était assez à l’aise pour être elle-même, celui à qui elle confiait tout, s’intéressant à qui il était vraiment sans le juger, sans rien attendre de lui qui soit irréaliste. Ce qui enlevait toute chance d’entretenir une amitié florissante avec une merveilleuse, extraordinaire jeune femme pleine de feu à Adrien Agreste n’avait jamais fait son apparition depuis le début de l’amitié de Chat Noir avec Marinette. Le jeune héros, d’abord gauche et hésitant à aborder celle qu’il surnommait maintenant affectueusement sa princesse, avait encore peur de s’imposer ou de faire quelque chose qui ferait regretter à sa talentueuse amie la confiance qu’elle avait en lui, mais ses hésitations fondaient de plus en plus à chaque visite, et dieu sait qu’il passait tout le temps libre qu’il avait avec elle. Adrien ne pouvant se présenter à la boulangerie sans embarrasser la jeune fille, c’est sous les traits de son alter-ego félin qu’il venait la visiter plusieurs fois par semaine, s’assurait qu’elle était bel et bien saine et sauve après chaque akuma attaque, passait du temps avec elle sans compter et lui remontait le moral après une mauvaise journée, ce qu’elle lui rendait bien….Et ce soir, il en avait besoin. Besoin que quelqu’un l’écoute, le câline et accepte sa présence à coeur ouvert, besoin qu’une personne soit sincèrement heureuse de le voir. Ce soir, il avait besoin de sa chaleur, du sourire affectueux et sincère qu’elle arborait toujours en le voyant, besoin de l’entendre rire pour savoir que dans la chambre rose qui les avait vu devenir amis proches, tout allait bien. Quand il la serra dans ses bras, son soupir de contentement ne passa pas inaperçu, pas plus que la façon dont il cacha son visage dans le cou de sa princesse pour y blottir son visage ou la manière dont ses mains tremblaient autour de la taille de son amie, gémissant le surnom de la jeune femme dans ses bras d’un ton cassé.

—Toi, tu as eu une grosse journée…De quoi tu as besoin, ce soir, mon chaton?

Le jeune homme soupira d’aise pour la première fois de la journée, sentant les mains habiles de son amie serrer les siennes, un geste de support silencieux qui la plaça encore plus près de lui. Juste assez près pour que l’apprentie designer puisse frotter affectueusement sa joue sur la sienne, quelques mèches blondes indisciplinées lui chatouillant le visage. Marinette savait à quel point il avait besoin de contacts, mais probablement pas à quel point son toucher en particulier pouvait adoucir n’importe quelle situation. Le ronronnement qui se frayait un chemin dans le fond de sa gorge allait bientôt résonner dans la pièce, faisant vibrer leurs deux corps, et comme il le faisait souvent, Adrien priait n’importe quelle force supérieure prête à l’écouter pour que sa princesse, peu importe les faux pas qu’il avait pu faire, sache à quel point elle lui était précieuse, à quel point quelques mots affectueux glissant de ses lèvres pouvaient être un cadeau tombé du ciel. Il n’y avait que sa princesse pour lui trouver un surnom tendre qui soit si doux à entendre, un que la jeune femme dirait avec un sourire plein de gentillesse, un qui l’assurait que son amie tenait à lui. Chaque fois que la Marinette posait sur lui ses yeux bleus pétillants, l’accueillant tout près d’elle et l’appelant « mon chaton », il fondait, littéralement, et son coeur se remplissait de tant de joie et d’amour…dans ses moments-là, il avait le sentiment qu’il pouvait tout faire, tout accomplir. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné de petit surnom affectueux comme Marinette l’avait fait, avec un déterminant possessif qui le faisait appartenir à sa vie à elle. Enfant, Adrien avait eu ce privilège immensément précieux, mais l’avait perdu du moment que sa mère avait été portée disparue. Ni Gabriel, ni Nathalie, ni le Gorille n’avaient été du genre à lui donner un surnom. Ladybug l’avait souvent appelé « minou » quand elle était fière de lui, mais aussi « Chatsanova » ou « chat de ruelle », d’un ton moqueur à plusieurs occasions. Marinette, elle, avec deux petits mots affectueux, le laissait la caller contre son torse et répondait à son étreinte, lui laissant savoir d’un sourire que le jeune héros masqué lui avait manqué et qu’il était le bienvenu là où il voulait le plus désespérément être. Se souvenant de la question qui lui avait été posée, Chat Noir laissa ses paumes descendre sur les hanches de son amie et retourna la jeune femme pour qu’elle se retrouve face à lui, assise sur ses genoux, front contre front, nez à nez. Enfin, enfin il pouvait respirer. Dire exactement ce qu’il pensait sans avoir à craindre d’être rejeté et laissé complètement seul…

— Princesse…

Chat Noir, prenant garde à ses griffes, se mit à tracer de petits cercles dans le dos de son amie. Comme il était bon de sentir la chaleur et le calme qui émanaient de cette fille merveilleuse! Avec elle, il pouvait arrêter de penser à sa séance photo humiliante, à l’attitude froide et indifférente de Gabriel Agreste à l’égard de son fils unique, au fait qu’il avait encore dû annuler ses plans avec Nino à la dernière minute… Il pouvait laisser tomber son armure, savourer la douceur et l’affection d’une personne qui le voyait réellement pour ce qu’il était et ça, c’était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. 

— Ma princesse…juste toi…juste pouvoir…être ici…Pour aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras rester. 

Le coeur lourd, la jeune fille comprit que c’était un de ses soirs…la fin d’une de l’une de ses journée où la malchance, l’indifférence, la superficialité et le manque de douceur, de chaleur et d’amour sincère, s’accumulaient, s’acharnaient sur le garçon derrière le masque jusqu’à ce que tout devienne trop dur à supporter et qu’il ne s’enfuit, cherchant refuge dans la chambre rose et bordélique d’une amie qui ne le jugeait pas. Lentement, Marinette laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux blonds en désordre, laissant ses doigts tracer le visage du héro. 

— Tu veux en parler?

La ceinture servant de queue à son partenaire enlaça doucement sa jambe et l’apprentie designer sentie son coeur se fissurer quand elle constata que les oreilles triangulaires qui d’ordinaire se tenaient bien droites sur la tête du jeune homme étaient maintenant rabattues tout contre son crâne. D’une voix cassée qui ne cherchait pas à cacher ses états d’âme, Adrien mit des mots sur le vide oppressant qui le suivait presque partout. 

— Je ne suis pas…autorisé à sortir de la maison comme bon me semble ou à décider ce que je fais de mes journées, qui je vois, à qui je dois parler ou comment… Père est… il veut juste me protéger, je le sais, mais…mais quand ma chambre est trop grande, trop silencieuse…que c’est trop…vide…il y a des jours durant lesquels je voudrais juste pouvoir sortir, vivre un peu comme les autres… L’école aide…et Chat Noir est mon évasion, mais parfois…il y a des jours durant lesquels je voudrais juste pouvoir choisir, par moi-même, sans masque…juste sortir sans avoir à me cacher, sans que personne ne me regarde ou n’attende quoi que se soit de moi.

Il y eu un silence poignant durant lequel Marinette était certaine que son partenaire ne dirait plus rien, même quand elle le senti inspirer profondément… Elle se trompait. Les yeux dans le vague et la fatigue évidente dans sa voix, Chat Noir commença à chanter un air familier…  
_____  
À l'abri des fenêtres et des parapets de pierre   
Je regarde vivre les gens d'en bas   
Chaque jour j'envie leurs vies, moi qui vis solitaire   
Mais leur histoire je ne la connais pas   
J'apprends leurs chansons, leurs rires, leurs visages   
Moi je les vois mais eux ne me voient pas   
Je voudrais tour à tour rencontrer ces personnages   
Rien qu'un seul jour   
Au pied des tours 

Tout en bas   
Vivre au grand soleil   
Sans regarder le ciel   
Une seule fois   
Partager leurs joies   
Je crois qu'ils n'entendent pas la voix   
De mon coeur   
Qui se meurt   
Quand je vois les gens d'en bas 

En bas, j'entends les tisserands, les meuniers et leurs femmes   
Leur bonheur insouciant me brûle et m'enflamme   
Leurs cris qui résonnent jusqu'au choeur de Notre-Dame   
Font saigner les larmes au coeur de mon âme   
Si j'avais cette vie   
Je vivrais à la folie 

En bas   
Sur les bords de Seine   
Je goûterais la joie   
Des gens qui se promènent   
Si pour un jour   
Un seul jour   
Je quittais ma tour   
Ce serait merveilleux   
D'être heureux   
À mon tour   
Faire un tour   
Alentour   
De ma tour   
Rien qu'un jour   
Un jour   
En bas   
____

La voix de Chat était riche, profonde… basse et rauque comme s’il se retenait de pleurer pendant qu’il chantait « Rien qu’un jour ». Marinette connaissait bien son chaton, encore mieux depuis qu’il venait la visiter…et il était évident pour elle que toutes les émotions qui avaient été sincèrement exprimées cette chanson faisaient parti du quotidien de son chaton solitaire qu’elle mourrait d’envie de protéger, de réconforter, de faire rire et sourire le plus souvent possible, celui auquel elle voulait donner encore plus qu’une brève évasion. La solitude et la tristesse du jeune homme lui brisaient le coeur; il méritait tellement mieux, tellement plus! Mais comment pouvait-elle, avec aucun accès à sa vie en dehors du masque, lui donner ce dont il avait terriblement besoin? Une idée folle lui passa par la tête comme une étoile filante et elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu’il ne le fallait. Immobilisant ses doigts de manière à pouvoir relever la tête du jeune homme, elle caressa doucement sa mâchoire tendue et posa un baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux. Ça faisait une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas chanté cet air-là en particulier, et elle devrait l’adapter un peu aux circonstances, mais quand elle prit une grande inspiration et libéra doucement sa voix, elle su tout de suite quelles paroles devraient être chantées et comment adapter l’air à ses besoins, ce qu’elle fit sans hésiter.  
____  
Dans ma maison à moi,  
il y fait toujours beau:  
l’hivers, il fait moins froid,  
l’été il fait moins chaud.

Tu viendras quand tu veux,  
quelque soit la saison. 

Ma maison, si tu veux,  
se sera ta maison;  
quand tu auras besoin d’un abris,  
tu n’auras qu’à venir demander asile.

Tu viendras quand tu veux,  
quelque soit la raison…

Ma maison, si tu veux,  
se sera ta maison.  
____

Le choc dans les yeux de son partenaire lui donnât des frissons, et avant qu’elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Marinette se retrouva serrée dans les bras d’un Chat ronronnant à travers ses larmes…un Chat qui couvrait ses joues, son nez, son front et son menton de baisers légers comme des plumes. La dévotion émerveillée dans les magnifiques yeux verts qui la regardaient comme si elle était un ange fit battre son coeur plus vite et quand il l’installa dans les coussins et les couvertures sans jamais la lâcher, juste pour s’assurer qu’elle reste proche, mais confortable à souhait…Elle aussi referma ses bras sur lui. Apparemment, elle avait emprunté les bons mots, et elle n’aurait pas pus en être plus soulagée ou heureuse…

**Author's Note:**

> Le deuxième chapitre sera la suite de leur soirée. 
> 
> À bientôt, j'espère!


End file.
